kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:VaniVoid97
Chat Just for some nice chat ^^ Ehhh can u explain again.. i got confused on wat you said.... or read???? soz Thank u and i killed Unknown 3 times (once with every character....God using Terra was hard... XD) IRC???? My brain hatched up something cool.. check it!!!!!!!! HERE!!! I plan to make more....and maybe some other users can contribute as well?.... Technically it's my subpages so if they vandalize i'll revert the edits as well as giving the warning....so u up for it? Ahh ok.... ^^ so....one random Q(again).... who do u think will win QAA?... too much? For real...? Seriously...? Another copy cat? XD You even copied my little explanation of sections! Hehe, I must be popular if so many people like to do things mah way :P Anyways, have you heard from wikia yet about your new name?--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 16:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Okay... this is enough time for you, my friend. I will contact wikia myself later on today.--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 10:06, August 10, 2011 (UTC) How's it going? FIFA 04:07, August 10, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=Wow! You must be good! I'm in the second top grade. All the FIFA games? You must be a big fan!}} 03:55, August 12, 2011 (UTC)|happy2=No I do not have a PS3. However, if KHIII comes out on PS3 I will do whatever it takes to get one :3 And I see you have your new name now! Congratulations!}} New name huh? 00:10, August 12, 2011 (UTC)|text= Hello, VaniVoid97^^! Finally you did it! Nice Name of yours! How are you feeling right now?}} :Heh, sad that I had to intervene... I sended a message to wikia about it today, and in less thant two hours, you had your new name. Finally!! --'Dark-EnigmaXIII 00:20, August 12, 2011 (UTC) :':3''' Hey there VaniVoid97! :) 00:30, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Lanes Between Nomination Could you please not vote for that one?? I'm closing it today cuz I'm going away... *is wanting to smack you right now* :P 17:42, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Riddles for October Limit Break For the purpose of my userpage, please make up a custom limit break with name and description. 21:43, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Birthday o.o 16:35, December 28, 2011 (UTC)}} Welcome Back! Sly...Cooper? Sorry Fella, nerver heard about it...Unless Luxris TB counts XP. Why? 14:50, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Happy 15th Birthday Vanivoid! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!! 22:52, January 31, 2012 (UTC) Hope you enjoy it! Also, Good Luck on the elections, and Thanks for voting on me!}} Talk sprites Help For asking me to help you. Wiki For wiki related messages. Merging vote Yes, sadly, you are not active enough in the last 90 days to get your vote in.-- 20:18, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Affiliation The Wiki :Well, asking for a mod position in a public talk page is not a very good way to go about the issue. And ask RoxasNobody or RoxasXIIILK for it, not us.-- 20:27, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Feb 2012 Puzzling 07:36, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Hey riddling is back! List me 4 fire using enemies}} 21:52, February 2, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Correct now... 3D's...new world... Is that a church or? A huge building..waaa....gargoyles?}} 06:50, February 3, 2012 (UTC)|erza=Thanks!}} 06:50, February 3, 2012 (UTC)|puzzle=Also......Correct now.... Choose List or Duo?}} 20:18, February 4, 2012 (UTC)|duo=''Combo finisher'' Grounded Axel's? }}